New York is Our Home
by pselJacobs
Summary: Four girls from modern day travel back in time to 1899 New York and join forces with the Newsies. Friendships and romances form. Is better than it sounds. R and R pretty please!
1. Chapter 1Windstorm

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Cassie, Mandy, Jess and Nora. Disney owns everything Newsies**

Chapter 1:

Cassie shivered as she walked down the sidewalk. She loved living in New England, except from December to March. Right now it was the middle of February.

_It's waaaay to cold_, she thought as she picked up her pace. She was on her way to hang out with her three best friends Mandy, Jessica and Nora. They were all spending their day at Mandy's house.

Cassie tried to warm herself by quietly singing her favorite song from her favorite musical:

A pair of new shoes with matching laces.

A permanent box at the Sheepshead Races.

A porcelain tub with boiling water

A Saturday night with the Mayor's daughter.

She was about as big a fan of newsies as someone could get. She and Mandy both were. Jess and Nora really liked it also, but not as much as the other two.

By the time she got to 'I'm one highfalutin' son of a gun' Cassie was walking up to her friend's door. She knocked and a second later it opened. Mandy was standing there.

Mandy had long straight brown hair that went almost to the middle of her back and dark green eyes. She was about 5'5" and had a slim figure. Meaning, she wasn't too skinny, but she was no where near fat at all.

"Hey Cass," she said to the freezing girl. Cassie quickly entered and took of her jacket.

Cassie had bright blonde wavy hair that reached the middle of her back and bright blue eyes. She was 5'3" and pretty skinny, which was something her friends harped on a lot.

"Heeey," she said back, still shivering. "Are Jess and Nora here?"

"Yep, they're in the living room."

The two girls walked in and joined their friends.

"Heya blondie," Jess called out.

Jessica had stick straight jet black hair that went just below her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She was the shortest of them all, 5'1", and had a figure like Mandy's.

"Hi girl," Nora greeted also.

Nora had light brown hair a bit below her shoulders and brow eyes. She was 5'4" and skinny, but not Cassie skinny.

Cassie smiled in response.

"So…what are we doing?" she asked once she could talk normally again.

"I was thinking a movie," Mandy suggested. The others agreed.

"Which movie?" Jess wondered.

Mandy just smiled and looked to Cassie, who caught on and smiled too.

The other two figured out what she meant and groaned. Mandy started complaining, "Guys, no. We already watched Newsies this week!"

"So?" Mandy said back.

"You can never get enough Newsies," Cassie furthered.

"But-" Jess tried to retaliate, but it was too late. Mandy already put in the DVD and pressed play.

When the movie showed the boys in the Lodging House, they heard Cassie squeal, "Newsies! Yay!"

The other three rolled their eyes, but they were also very happy to see the very hot guys.

When the first song started:

**Racetrack-**

**That's my cigar!**

**Snipeshooter-**

**You'll steal annuder.**

Jess looked to her right and saw Mandy and Cassie mouthing along. As much as their love for the movie got on her and Nora's nerves sometimes, even they had to agree, the songs were really good. And they couldn't help but mouth the lyrics to.

The song continued:

**Kid Blink-**

**Hey bummers, we got work ta do!**

**Specs-**

**Since when did you become me mudder?**

**Crutchy-**

**Aw, stop ya bawlin!**

**Several-**

**Hey! Who asked you?**

"Ah! Mush shirtless!" Mandy exclaimed when he came on the screen.

"Really? You mean he wasn't shirtless the other thousand times you've seen this?" Nora teased.

Mandy glared lightly at her and said, "Okay, but c'mon! Look at him!"

"I admit, Mush is cute," Cassie commented. "But he's not the best."

"You think there's someone better?"

"Well, let's put it this way; there's a reason Spot rhymes with hot," Cassie told her smiling.

"Really, Spot? You like Spot?" Nora asked, questioningly.

"Uh, duh!"

"Well you're both wrong," she continued. "Race is obviously the cutest."

"No way, it's Blink!" Jess argued. Soon, they were getting into a heated debate over which of the guys was the hottest. But it was interrupted when the door blew open. They all turned towards it. Mandy got up and went to close it.

"Wow, a huge windstorm is picking up," she told her friends, while trying to shut the door. She was having some trouble. "Guys, a little help?" she called. The three got up and went to help her. With all four of them pushing, they were able to finally close it.

"That was weird," Cassie stated as they walked back into the living room.

No sooner had they all sat down when the room started to shake.

"Is this an earthquake?" Jess yelled out over the noise to Cassie who used to live in California, so she assumed she knew what one felt like. But she was only three years old when she moved here, so she didn't know.

"Massachusetts doesn't get earthquakes!" Mandy yelled back.

Things started to fall off walks and shelves and the girls huddled together, screaming. Then, just as quick as it started, it stopped. They were still huddled together for a minute before they realized the shaking stopped…and that they were no longer sitting on a soft couch, but on a hard dirty ground. It was also significantly hotter,

Mandy was the first to look up. Her eyes widened as she looked around.

"Guys," she said to her friends, "I don't think we're in Massachusetts anymore."

_Chapter one done, chapter two is next! Please please review! Am open to constructive criticism, but please no hate._


	2. Chapter 2Planning

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing Newsies!**

Chapter 2

"Guys," Mandy said to her friends, "I don't think we're in Massachusetts anymore."

Jess, Cassie and Nora looked up and when they saw where they were, they looked terrified. They found themselves in a dark and dirty alley that smelled like trash.

"Where are we?" Cassie asked in the squeaky voice that she talks in when she's scared.

"I do not know," Nora answered. Jess shook her head, also confused.

Slowly, they all stood up and walked out to the alley entrance and into the sunlight. What they saw shocked them even more.

"Not only where are we, but when are we?" Jess brought up. What they saw looked like an early 20th century city, and the people that packed the streets looked dressed for that time too.

"Well, I have an idea about where we are, but…you guys will never believe me," Cassie told them.

"Where?" Nor asked.

"Um, 1899 Manhattan."

"Cass-" Mandy started to argue, even though she felt it too. But Cassie interrupted her.

"But guys look around. What does this look exactly like?"

The three tried to argue, but as they looked around at their new setting, they knew she was probably right.

"But, you're not saying that we're actually in the movie right. Cause that would just be impossible." Nora said to her.

"Well-" she started to say but cut off by a boy's voice.

"Extra! Extra!" he cried. "Trolley war rages on! Union clashes wid da bulls!" The girls looked over at him.

"Omigod," they all said at the same time, recognizing who it was.

"It's Racetra-" Nora was squealing when her friends covered her mouth and pulled her back into the alley before he or anyone else heard her.

"Okay, so let's say we are in the movie," Jess rationalized, trying to stay calm, "how are we gonna, y'know, survive until we get home? We need food, money, jobs, a place to live."

"Well, if we are…where we are, why don't we just get jobs as newsies?" Mandy suggested.

"Nerd alert!" Nora called.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. It's a job and money. And money will get us food."

"What about a place to stay?" Jess furthered.

"Well, if we really are in Newsies and I recognize the setting," Cassie observed, poking her head out of the alley and using her Newsies nerd skills, "we should be right near Tibby's, where the guys eat."

"And?" Nora asked.

"And, if we could talk to them and tell them that we want to become newsies they might let us stay at the Lodging House."

"Whoa, wait! We never agreed to be newsies," Jess argued.

"Well, I'm in," Cassie stated.

"Me too," Nora agreed.

"It was kinda my idea, so yeah I'm in," Mandy added. They all looked to Jess. "Do you have a better idea?"  
>"No," Jess replied quietly, crossing her arms.<p>

"And besides," Nora said to her, smiling, "if we were newsies, you'd be able to hang around Blink, all day."

"Jess smiled a little bit at that and finally gave in. "Okay, I'll sell papers."

The three hugged her.

"Okay, let's see if we can find them," Mandy told them. They walked off towards Tibby's.

_Please Review! Reviews=love_


	3. Chapter 3Meeting the Guys

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Newsies blah blah blah Disney own everything blah blah blah**

Chapter 3

They found the restaurant relatively quickly. The group looked in the window to see if the guys were in there; and sure enough, there they all were, crowded around a couple of table near the back.

"Okay, when we walk in, just be natural, and maybe they won't notice us right away," Cassie instructed. The others nodded. Jess opened the door and they walked in.

They were going towards an empty table opposite from the newsies. All seemed to be going well. The boys didn't seem to notice them. Until Jess didn't see the table in front of her and walked right into it, making the table screech loudly and spill a glass of water that was left on it. It became dead silent and everyone was looking at them; including the boys.

"Smooth, Jess. Smooth," Mandy whispered to her sarcastically as the quickly walked around and hurried to their own booth. After a second, the noise picked back up and the guys went back to what they were doing.

"Okay Cass. You're up," Mandy said to her.

"What do you mean I'm up?" she asked worriedly.

"Go talk to them."

"I am not going to talk to them myself!" she whisper-yelled.

"Well, it was your idea to ask them if we could stay so…" Jess added.

"Just go flirt with one of them," Nora suggested." "You're good at that."

"Yeah, with guys I've known for a while. Not ones who I didn't think actually existed."  
>"Well, we need to get them to notice us. And I mean other than by walking into tables," Mandy told her.<p>

"It looks like one of them already noticed Cassie," Jess spoke, looking at the guys through the sides of her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"Don't look now, but Jack Kelly has been staring at you since we walked in."

Cassie's eyes widened a little and turned her head to see for herself. And there he was, the infamous Cowboy staring right at her. He smiled when she looked back at him, and her eyes immediately fell to the floor and she turned back to her friends.

"Okay, he could be staring at any one of us," she said shyly.

"Cass, he smiled right at you," Mandy reminded her.

"Yeah, but-"

"And he's still looking at you," Nora assed.

"But-"

"This is perfect," Jess decided. "Jack likes Cassie. All she has to do is flirt with him and he'll let us stay."  
>"But what if Cassie doesn't want to flirt with him," Cassie argued. They looked to her. "I mean, yeah he's really cute, but you know he's not the one I like. I don't wanna lead him on."<p>

"C'mon Cass you have to!" Mandy countered.

"Besides, getting the guys to let us stay at the Lodging House was your idea," Jess pointed out again.

Cassie was about to say something when Nora announced, "Guys, he's coming over." All four looked up and saw him getting up and start to walk over to their table, still looking at Cassie.

"Cassie, please. Just do this for us. It's really important," Mandy begged.

Before she could say anything, a hand came down on their table. She looked up and saw Jack smiling down at her. She had to admit, he was really cute with his brown hair falling across his brown eyes. She was actually a little surprised to see that he did in fact wear a red bandanna around his neck an a cowboy hat. But she still didn't like him like that.

"Um, hi," she said to him.

"Hey," he said back. "So, I'se just noticed ya, uh all you'se goils," he said to the others, "and I'se was just wonderin' if you'se was new in town since me or me boys have neva seen ya's around."

"Yeah, yeah, we just got here."

"Really?" She nodded. "Well, you'se just let me know if ya need a tour guide. Cause it'd be me pleasure." He smiled again, waiting for her to melt like every other girl he talked to.

"Well, thanks. That's really nice. We'll let you know."

Jack's smile faltered a little. This had never happened to him before.

"Anytime," he replied, winking trying to maintain his pride. He turned around and walked back to his table.

"Cassie, that was your chance. Why didn't you do anything?" Nora scolded.

She opened her mouth to respond when she heard Jess's voice. "Oh just give up Nora. She's not gonna do it."  
>"Thank you Jess," Cassie said to her friend, sighing in relief.<p>

"I mean, she's probably just too scared to," Jess continued.

Cassie's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

Nora and Mandy glanced at each other, knowing what she was doing. Jess was good at getting people to do things without them actually realizing what happened.

"Oh, no no. I'm not judging you or anything. I'm just saying you're too shy to flirt our way in. I get it."

"I am not too scared or shy!"  
>"No, Cass, it's fine. Really. Look, I'll go do it."<p>

She started to stand up when Cassie stood up and said, "I'll do it. Like you guys said, I'm a great flirter. "She smirked and started for the boys.

"Very nice," Mandy complimented Jess's reverse psychology.

"I know," she boasted, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

NEWSIES POV

_What just happened?_ Jack thought as he walked back. He was very confused. No girl had ever refused him before. It usually just took a smile and she was his. Sitting down, he was still thinking about this.

"Did the mighty Cowboy actually strike out?" David teased. Jack pushed him away playfully.

"Me? Strike out wid a goil? Neva. Trust me, this is all…part of my plan."

"Your plan?" Crutchy asked skeptically.

"Ye-yeah. I just, y'know, leave her wantin' more," he made up.

"And it looks like it worked Jacky," Mush told him, pointing behind. Him. Jack turned around and saw Cassie walking towards him.

He smirked at the other guys and said, "See? I'se neva strike out."

"So," Cassie said when she got to the table, "you left before I could catch your name." She was talking in a very sweet and at the same time a little sultry, voice and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Aw, well, I apologize miss," He told her standing up. "Me name's Jack Kelly. But da guys 'ere call me Cowboy." She smiled. "And what about you'se? I'se didn't get ya name either."

She giggled a little and answered, "I'm Cassie. And My girls are Mandy, jess and Nora," referencing each one." And they actually sent me over for one other thing."

"Yeah? And what's dat?"

"Well, we were wondering if you by any chance knew of any places we four could live? Because I mean, now that we've mobbed here and are getting jobs, we really need a place to-"

"You'se four are working? At what?"

"We're gonna become newsies." Murmurs broke out amongst the guys and Jack started laughing a little. Cassie took her hand off him and put her hands on her hips. "Something funny about that?"

"No, no." He cleared his throat. "No. It's just dat, uh, we'se have neva seen any goil newises before."

"There's a first time for everything." She smirked slightly at him. "Now, about that place to live."

"Well, if you'se goils are gonna be newsies, ya could stay wid us at da Newsies Lodgin' House," Race spoke up. "Couldn't dey Jack?" All the boys started talking at once.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he yelled, making them quiet. Then he turned back to Cassie. "It's fine wid me. As long as you'se and ya friends are okay living wid a buncha guys."

She smiled and said, "Trust me. We have no problem with it. But really, thank you. That's really nice."  
>Jack shrugged. "It's no problem, for a few nice goils like yaselves." He smiled at her and Cassie instantly felt guilty about what she had done.<p>

_What was I thinking?_ She thought? _I totally led him on and now he's gonna have his heart broken!_

"So, if you'se don't mind waitin' a few minutes, we'se'll be able to escort ya to da Lodgin' House."

"That would be great. We'll be waiting." With that she turned and went back to her friends.

GIRLS POV

Walking back, Cassie's stomach was all in knots.

"You owe me," she whispered to the girls when she sat down.

"So they said yes?" Mandy asked. She nodded and they all smiled, except Cassie.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked her. "Aren't you excited about living with them?"

"I just feel so awful about having done that," she confessed. "I mean, if he really does like me, he now thinks I like him to and it's all just gonna get messy."

"I'm sure it'll turn out fine," Jess assured her, patting her hand.

"I hope so."

_Oh no! An inner conflict! What's gonna happen next? Keep reading to find out! *R and R*_


	4. Chapter 4At the Lodging House

**Disclaimer: y'all know the drill…**

_Chapter 4_

When they were done eating, they boys joined the girls and walked out and towards the Lodging House.

Walking, Mandy stuck by Mush, Jess to Blink and Nora to Race. They were all laughing and happy. Cassie, however, was forcing a smile, trying to hide her guilt, which was impossible for her not to feel. Especially with Jack walking right next to her.

After a couple minutes, Jack leaned down to her and whispered, "Dat was a pretty convincing act back dere by da way." She looked up at him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"I've had plenty of goils flirt wid me before, so I'm able to tell if it's real or not. Dat, and I heard ya friends eggin' ya to come ova."

"I am so so sorry Jack. I didn't even want to do it, but they just wouldn't let up. And then Jess went on saying how I was too shy and scared and I couldn't just let her go on and-"

"Cassie, it's fine," he interrupted.

"You mean you're not mad?"

"Naw. Actually I thought it was kinda funny."

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. "I am so glad. I was so worried you'd hate me for leading you on.  
>"So, what do ya actually think a me?"<p>

"Well, I think you're cute. But, um, I'm sorry. But I don't actually…like you like that." She looked over at him and saw a disappointed look on his face, "I'm really sorry Jack." She felt bad.

"It's okay. It's just…dis has neva happened ta me before. Cause, I mean, da Cowboy neva strikes out," he informed her cockily.

Cassie laughed. "Maybe my rejection is a good thing. It might soften that ego of yours."

"An ego? Me? Naw." She laughed and he smiled. "But would ya settle for friends?"

"Of course." She held out her hand. He spit in his and went to shake her hand, but she pulled away. He looked at her confused. "No," she told him straight out.

"You'll learn."

After a little more walking, they arrived at the

Lodging House.

"Welcome to da palace," Jack announced when they walked in.

"It don't look like much, but it's something," Skittery told them.

"I think it looks pretty cool," Jess commented. The boys grinned amongst themselves.

"We'se all live 'ere. 'Cept Davey a'course," Jack went on.

"You don't live here?" Nora questioned.

Mandy and Cassie wanted to slap her. But they remembered that she wasn't a huge Newsies fan and so they couldn't be mad at her for forgetting David lived with his family.

"Nope. But I'm here enough that I basically live here," he answered.

"What is with all the commotion?" an older man asked as he walked in.

"hey Kloppman. We'se got a few new newsies joinin' us," Jack answered. "Four goils."

"Girls?" Kloppman asked skeptically.

"Ya, der gonna work wid us."

"We'se was thinkin' dey could stay in dat extra room next ta ours," Race explained. Kloppman still didn't look so sure about it.

"Um, Kloppman is it?" Mandy came forward. "Mr. Kloppman, sir, we can assure you, we're not gonna cause any trouble."

"Really. We're good girls." Jess followed.

"And nothing is gonna happen between any of you four and the boys. Right?" Kloppman wanted to make sure.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing will happen. We don't do that," the girls assured him.

"Alright, you can stay. But remember, no funny business." They nodded and Kloppman left. The boys led the four girls to their room.

"so, this'll be you'ses room," Jack told them. He opened the door to reveal a room with four bunk beds, a dresser and a washroom attached. They all went in. "It's right next ta ours. So if ya eva need anything, don't hesitate." The girls nodded, showing they understood. "So, we'lls just leave ya's to it." With that, they guys all said bye and walked out.

Each claiming a top bunk, the girls sat on their beds and talked.

"So," Cassie started, "out of all the things I thought would happen today, actually meeting the newsies was not on that list." Her friends agreed.

"This is insane," Mandy went on. "I feel like I'm gonna wake up tomorrow and we'll be back home."

"God, I hope not."

"Okay, so, Racetrack? So much cuter in person!" Nora squealed. Jess and Mandy agreed, but about their guys.

"They're all hotter in person," Cassie told them.

"Don't worry Cass. I'm sure we'll meet Spot at some point," Jess said.

Cassie had a giant smile on her face at that idea.

"So, do you guys think the strike's already happened?" Nora asked.

"Oh it's defiantly already happened," Mandy answered.

"How do you know?" Jess wondered.

"Because David is a full on newsie."

After a moment of silence, Cassie said with a sighing voice, "I cannot believe that this actually happened."

_Next chapter will be up soon! So…ya see that blue little 'Review' button? Yeah, you'se know ya wants to press it and write a review for dis chappie._


	5. Chapter 5First Night

**Disclaimer: Is this even necessary anymore?**

Chapter 5

Meanwhile in the guys' room, they were having a similar conversation.

"So, dis was a change of plans," Specs stated. All the guys agreed with him.

"Jacky-boy, what's goin' on 'tween ya and Cassie?" Boots asked.

"Nothin'," Jack answered. "We'se gonna be friends."

"And you'se fine wid dat?" Race wanted to know.

"Yeah, I mean, we'se still gonna be around each oudda' and she's still gonna talk ta me. It'll be good."

"But ya know, her friends ain't bad either," Mush spoke up.

"I know what ya sayin'," Blink agreed. "Jess is so-"

"Jess?" Mush interrupted. "I was talkin' about Mandy."

"Ya mean Nora right?" Race brought up. The three started arguing with each other over them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack yelled. They stopped. "It don't matta' who you'se like cause ya remember what Kloppman said? Nothin' can happen." Mush, Blink and Race nodded awkwardly.

"Do ya really think they can be newsies Jack?" Crutchy asked.

"'Coise. They'se just need a little trainin'."

That night, the girls got a tour of the House and were told the rules. Some of the smaller guys gave them some extra clothes for them to wear.

"And one otha' thing," Jack added at the end." "As a newsie, you'se gotta have a newsie name like Racetrack or Crutchy or Swifty 'ere. It should have somethin' to do wid ya personality. Any thoughts?"

"Cassie, you could be Dot," Mandy joked. "You know in relation to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Cassie stopped her, knowing she meant that it was like Spot's name. "And no."

"Well, how about Blondie?" Mora suggested.

"I like it," she agreed. "Nor, you should be Bookworm, since you always seem to have your nose in a book." Nora nodded.

"What about us?" Jess spoke out.

"You could be Tiny, since you're so short," Mandy teased.

"Or Big Mouth since you never know when to shut up," Nora added.

Jess shoved her a little and said, "I like Tiny. It's cute." She turned to Mandy and said, "And you could be Sneak since you like to sneak around and act real sly-like." Mandy smiled at that.

"Good. Now, these are just nicknames that we'se'll call you'se al times," jack explained. "They're not your new permanent names."  
>"Lights out in 10 minutes!" Kloppman called from downstairs. With that, everyone said goodnight and went into their room for the night.<p>

_Short, I know. But the next one is longer. Please continue to R and R!_


	6. Chapter 6Selling

**Disclaimer: …**

Chapter 6

"Wakey wakey goils!" Jack shouted as he burst into the girls' room.

"What time is it?" Jess asked groggily sitting up.

"7 a.m. Woikin' time!" Suddenly he got hit in the face with a pillow. He looked to where it came from and Saw Cassie glaring at hi. "Hey, if you'se wanna be newsies, ya gotta get up early. Meet da people on dere way ta woik." Cassie and Jess were still glaring at him while Mandy and Nora refused to sit up. "Just a warnin', if you'se don't get up, de oudda' guys'll come in and well, let's just say dey won't be as kind as me. And you'se'll be cold and wet."

"Okay, we're coming!" Cassie yelled at him. She was always angry when she was tired.

"Just leave!" Mandy also yelled at him, but it was muffled because she was face down on her pillow.

Chuckling, he left closing the door behind him.

Grunting, Cassie was the first to climb out of bed. Jess followed and then Mandy. Nora was still asleep. They each took a pillow and walked over to her. "Wake up!" they yelled, all hitting her with the pillows.

She immediately bolted up. "I'm up. I'm awake."

Once they were al awake, they got dressed in the clothes they were given, brushed their hair and washed up. Still half asleep, they trudged downstairs only to walk into a room full of way too awake boys.

"Hey!" they all greeted them when they walked in; a little too loudly for the girls' liking.

"How are you all so awake?" Nora asked.

"You'll get used to it," Pie Eater told them.  
>"Look, you'se guys betta eat something quickly. We'se got 15 minutes before we'se gotta be at da circulation desk," Jack instructed.<p>

"Okay," the girls said back. The guys left the kitchen to let the girls eat in peace. Walking out, Blink subtly reached out touched Jess's hand. None of the other guys noticed, but Jess and the girls defiantly did.

When they were all gone, Jess looked at her friends very excited. They all silently squealed.

"Omigod Jess! Blink just touched your hand!" Cassie whispered.

"Did he actually? You don't think it was just an accident, or he thought I was one of you guys?" Jess was flipping out.

"Jess, you're insane!" Nora stated,

"Of course he meant it! And he obviously knew it was you!" Mandy added.

"I can't believe it! He actually likes you" Cassie went on. "Well, actually I can believe it. There's no reason why he shouldn't."

All during breakfast, the girls continued talking about it. When they were done, they calmed themselves down as best they could and walked out to the others.

"Finally!" Jack exclaimed when they came in. "Any longa' and we'se woulda' had to leave widout you'se."

"Well, we're ready know," Cassie came back.

"Den let's go."

They all walked out the door and the guys led the girls to the circulation desk. Cassie, Mandy and Nora noticed Blink and Jess walking together and talking and both were slightly blushing. They gave each other knowing glances.

"Hey Mr. Davis," Jack said to the man behind the desk.

"He must've replaced Weasel," Cassie mouthed to the others. They nodded in agreement.

"Aren't ya happy to see me beautiful face dis morning?"  
>Mr. Davis laughed a little and joked back, "Makes me morning each day."<p>

Jack gave him the money for 100 papers After he got them, he added, "And give me 80 extra, for da new goils." He had borrowed some money from the other newsies in order to buy them. Not asking anything about them, Mr. Davis gave him the extra. Jack gave 20 papers to each girl.

"A'ight, since it's ya foist day of sellin', each of you'se is gonna be sellin' wid one of us, so you'se'll learn how ta," Jack explained.

"I'll take Jess," Blink called out. The three knew that was going to happen.

"Hey Mandy, do ya wanna sell wid me?" Mush asked, a little shyly.

"Yeah, sure," she answered, smiling.

"Book, I'se'll show ya how at sell, if dats okay wid you'se," Race suggested.

"Of course!" Nora accepted.

"How about you'se Blondie?" Jack said walking over to her, "Ya wanna learn from da best?"

"Yeah, that would be great." He smiled. "Who would that be?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny," he laughed sarcastically. "So, we'se all meet at Tibby's when you'se is done." They agreed and walked off to sell.

"So, as a newsie," Jack explained as they walked, "you'se gotta make dap apes sound interesting enough dat people wanna buy 'em. So, dis headline 'ere?" He pointed to where it read: TREE BRANCH FALLS ONTO ABANDONED FARM HORSE STABLES. "You'se gotta make it into a story people actually wanna read. Like dis." He then started shouting out, "Extra! Extra! Earthquake collapses huge tree onto racehorse stables! Question if competition scandal!" People started coming up to Jack and bought papers to read about the story he was talking about. When they were gone, he turned back to Cassie and said, "See? Easy. It's all about improvin' da truth. Now you'se try."

Stuttering nervously, Cassie called out, "Extra! Extra! Um, tree falls onto…onto, uh, house! Slight damage! No, um, major damage to the, uh-" She looked to her papers, but accidentally dropped them all. "No," she whispered to herself.

Jack, shaking his head and laughing, went to help her pick them up.

"So, you'se not a very good hot air artist are ya?" he joked.

"Hot air artist?" she asked, standing up.

"It just means an exaggerator," he told her. "And it seems like you'se need a new way of sellin'."

"Like what?"

"Get der sympathy."

"What do you mean?"  
>"Tell 'em you're an orphan. Tell 'em your little brudda' is sick ad need medication. De'll but from ya if dey feels bad for ya."<p>

"I'll try it."

She walked over to a woman who was sitting on a bench and said in a frail little voice, "Excuse me miss. My brother is very sick and needs a special kind of medication. I raise him on my own and can't afford it. Would you buy a paper please so I can buy it for him?"  
>"Oh, you poor darling." She fished in her purse and took out a quarter, "Keep the change." She smiled at Cassie.<p>

Cassie looked at the quarter in awe and said dreamily, "Thank you miss." She handed her a paper and the woman went on her way. Cassie walked back to jack flaunting her quarter.

"Well, ain't you'se da little actress," he joked.

"That was fun! And it worked!" she celebrated,

"But da day is still long from ova' Blondie. So don't gets too excited now. We'se still got papes ta sell."

They walked on. Cassie continued to sell to sympathetic people who pitied her. She also found that flirting with the men and teenage boys helped to sell papers. Jack was thoroughly impressed. He had been a newsie for a long time and had seen a bunch of the other guys starts And he had ever seen someone pick it up so quickly. The only thing she couldn't do was make up false headlines, and he would help her with that.

After about an hour, she was out of papers. So she split Jack's last few and within an hour and a half, they were done. They headed to Tibby's to meet up with the others. They found them all crowded around their usual tables, laughing and talking about their day.

"Hey, Jacky! Cassie!" Race called when they walked in. The pair walked over to the table. There, there was also Race, Nora, Mush, Mandy and David.

"So, how was selling?" Cassie asked her friends as she sat down.

"Fine…until I slapped a buyer," Mandy said

"What?" Nora asked, laughing.

"Trust me, it was all him." Mush defended. "He brought it on."

"What happened?" Jack wanted to know.

"Well, do you remember Brian Aken from school?" The other two girls nodded. "Imagine him, but not hot at all."

"Aw, Mandy. I'm so sorry. That's awful," the girls sympathized.

"Who's Brian?" David wondered.

"He's the biggest player at our school," Cassie explained.

"He hits on every single girl. But is also so sexist," Nora added.

"But still, you slapped him?" Cassie asked. Still a little shocked that Mandy would do that.

"It was a reflex!"

"And what did you'se do afta' dat?" Jack asked Mush.

"I'se pulled her in da opposite direction as fast as I'se could."  
>"Very smart." They all laughed.<p>

"Nora? How about you?" Mandy questioned.

"Well, you'se goils were right," Race started. "She really is a bookworm."

"What do you mean?"

"She read da articles more den she sold 'em!"

"Nora!" everyone exclaimed.

"It's his fault!" she blamed race. "He made the articles sound really good."

"I'se don'know whedda ta be complimented or insulted."

"But Cass, how were you?" Nora asked.

"Okay…after a little while."

"You'se was really good afta' you'se stopped makin' up new headlines," Jack told her.

"I can get sympathy, I can flirt, I just can't be a good…what did you call it?" she asked Jack.

"A hot air artist."

"Right. Right. I can't do that." They all smiled. Then, Cassie noticed something. "Hey, where's Blink and jess?"  
>At that moment, the two walked in the door of the restaurant. They were laughing and looked really happy. Blink had his arm around her shoulders and her arm was around his waist. They stopped when they saw everyone looking at them. They blushed furiously. Nora, Cassie and Mandy got up and went to jess. They took her by the arm and ran to the bathroom. Awkwardly, Blink walked over to the table.<p>

:Hey guys," he greeted his friends.

"Blink, what are ya doin'?" Jack scolded. "If Kloppman finds out-" He was interrupted by a high-pitched scream coming from the bathroom.

After a beat, Blink turned back to his friends and said, "Look guys, I'se really like her and she likes me. We'se wanna give it a chance. And Mush, Race, it's not like you'se guys don't wanna try ta be wid Mandy and Nora." The two looked at each other, knowing he was right.

"Okay, just try ta stay outta trouble. Ya hear me?" Race warned him.

Right then, the girls came back out smiling. Jess went back to Blink and they all sat down.

"So, I ca tell your day was good," Cassie teased. "But Jess, how was your first time at selling."

"It was…harder than I thought it would be. I have a lot to learn, but I think I'll get it."

"And I'll be here ta help ya," Blink promised. They smiled at each other and stayed like that.

Trying not to laugh, the others at the table looked to one another. Then started gagging, pretending to throw up. This broke the couple's gaze and they turned to their friends.

"Real mature. Thanks guys," Blink said to them.

_1 couple down, 3 more to go…who should be next? Mush/Mandy, Race/Nora or Spot/Cassie? Tell me in a review!_


	7. Chapter 7Spot

_Am so sorry for the long delay! I hope this long chap makes up for it. I'm gonna try to keep more constant._

**Disclaimer: "hahahahaha!" is Disney laughing in my face if I tried to claim Newsies from them**

Chapter 7

Over the next week, the girls continued adapting to their new setting. As time went on, they got better and better at selling with the guys until they were able to go off alone. Jack was still very impressed with how quickly Cassie picked up the skills needed to sell. Out of the girls, she caught on the fastest.

The 4 and the boys all became very close. The newsies became like brothers to them; except for Blink and Jess who kept getting closer as a couple. The feelings between Mush and Mandy, and Race and Nora were getting more and more obvious, but nothing had happened yet. Cassie was still a little disappointed that she hadn't met the guys she was interested in. But she was in for a surprise.

"Hey all, I'se got an announcement!" Jack called as he walked into the Lodging House one day. Everyone came down to the lobby from wherever they were.

"What's up?" Boots asked.

"Dere's a party at Medda's tonight. It's da one year anniversary of our victory in da strike. So she's havin' a party for us." An excited chatter spread among the group. The girls turned to each other and squealed in excitement. "It's at 8:00 tonight. So, we'se got 4 hours till we'se gotta be dere."  
>"Hey, does da Walkin' Mouth know?" Mush brought up.<p>

Nora and Jess turned to Cassie and Mandy with confused looks. "David," the 2 mouthed.

"Yeah, I'se just came from his place. He's comin'."

"De ouddas are comin' right?" Skittery wondered.

"'Coise."

"Others?" Jess piped in.

"Da newsies from oudda' parts of New York like Brooklyn and Queens."

Cassie's face lit up at hearing Brooklyn was coming, which didn't go unnoticed by her friends. And of course, they couldn't just let her be.

"Really? _Brooklyn's_ coming?" Mandy asked in a teasing voice. Cassie instantly knew what they were doing.

"Cassie, did you hear? _Brooklyn's_ coming!" Nora added.

"Aren't you excited about _Brooklyn_?" Jess continued. The 3 were laughing as Cassie blushed hard.

"You'se got somethin' wid Brooklyn?" Specs asked Cassie.

Before she could answer, Jess cut in with, "Oh no, Cassie _likes_ Brooklyn."  
>"She <em>really<em> likes Brooklyn," Mandy went on.

"I'm pretty sure she _loves_ Brooklyn," finished Nora.

"Okay, they get it!" Cassie exclaimed. She then said to the guys, "I just happen to be…fond of that particular area of New York."

Jess couldn't resist saying, "Particular area? Don't you mean that particular _spot_?"

"Jess! I will kill you!" Cassie threatened as she chased her upstairs. They all heard the girls' door slam.

"What was dat about?" Crutchy asked Nora and Mandy.

But they just looked to each other and started laughing.

"Um, we better go make sure Cassie really isn't killing her," Nora said, still laughing. Not able to talk, Mandy just nodded; and the 2 ran upstairs.

"Anyone get dat?" Race spoke out to everyone.

"Goils are crazy?" Swifty suggested. Everyone agreed with that and walked off to do their own things.

20 minutes later, the girls came back downstairs. Jess and Cassie looked like they had never been fighting.

"We'll be back!" Mandy called out.

"Where are you'se goils goin'?" Blink asked, walking over to them.

"We're gonna go get new outfits for the party tonight," Jess explained. "We've saved up our money and we have enough."  
>"We'll be back in an hour," Cassie promised.<p>

"Have fun," he told them and kissed Jess's cheek.

Smiling, the girls rolled their eyes and Nora pulled Jess out the door.

They found a dress shop where they sold beautiful dresses, but for a less expensive price. They had looked in the window of that store multiple times during selling.

They spent about 45 minutes trying on dresses and then gathered their money to pay. They only had a little left over, but to them it was worth it.

When they got back to the Lodge, they used the rest of the time to get ready.

"We're actually going to a party at Medda's!" Mandy exclaimed as she was brushing her hair. She was wearing a dark red dress that fell to her shins. It had a black strap around the middle and tied in the back. She was putting her hair up in a ponytail that rested in the middle of her head.

"It's a Newsies fan's dream come true," Jess joked. She was finishing up her lip gloss. She was wearing a light blue dress that went just below her knees. A row of buttons went down the back. She had her hair half up and half down.

"Pretty sure this whole experience is a Newsies fan's dream come true," Cassie added as she put on a bracelet she used some of her extra money to get. She was wearing a rose pink dress that fell softly around her ankles. It laced in the back like a corset. She let her hair stay down.

"Is it weird that I'm more excited for this party than for any we ever went to back home?" Nora asked. She had finished before the others and was just checking over herself in the mirror. She bought a pale yellow dress that also went to her shins. She had her hair in a French braid down her back.

"This is gonna be much more fun than anything back home," Cassie agreed.

"You're just excited to finally see Spot," Mandy joked.

"Shhh!" Cassie quieted her. "The guys'll hear you."

"And they can't know you like him because…" Jess wondered.

"Because, they'd never let me live it down. Especially Jack."  
>"That's just because Jack is still way into you," Nora informed her.<p>

"What? He is not! We're just friends."  
>"Are you blind?" Jess questioned.<p>

"He knows I'm not interested."

"So? He's Jack Kelly. He doesn't just give up," Mandy told her.

"But isn't he with Sarah anyway?"  
>"No, they broke up a month ago," Nora filled her in.<p>

"How do you know that?" Jess wondered.

"I was talking with David and he told me."  
>"You were spending alone time with Davey?" Cassie smiled suggestively.<p>

"Nora threw a pillow at her. "Shut up! We're just friends. You all know _someone else _is my guy."

At 7:55, the guys were waiting downstairs.

"What's takin' 'em so long?" Crutchy cried. They were all getting impatient; except for David who was used to this with Sarah.

"Girls always take a while to get ready," he told them. "Especially for a party."

"Goils!" Jack called to them.

"Okay, okay we're coming!" Mandy replied as they came down the stairs.

The guys' mouths dropped when they saw them.

"What?" Nora asked when they noticed them staring.

Not answering, Race came over smiling and offered her his arm. Blushing, she took it. Mush then came to Mandy and took her hand, leading her down the stairs. They were both smiling. Blink came to Jess. "Ya look beautiful," he told her. She looked down shyly as they took hands and joined the others.

Cassie walked down the stairs, smiling at her friends, happy they had someone (or would soon have someone). She was surprised when she felt an arm go around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Jack smiling down at her. "Ya gorgeous, you'se know dat?"

She smiled and replied, "Thanks Jack." She put her arm around his waist. She saw her friends watching the, and gave her suggestive looks. She stuck her tongue out at them.

They all headed off to Medda's. After about 15 minutes, they arrived. They walked in and found they were the first there.

"Hey Medda! Da 'Hatten boys are 'ere!" Jack called out.

A woman in a formal frilly pink dress walked out onto the stage.

"Hello newsies!" she greeted them. They all shouted greetings back to her. She walked to the large group.

"And who are your new friends?" She asked, referring to the girls.

"Dis is Jess, Nora, Mandy and Cassie," Blink introduced.

"Dere newises wid us," Crutchy added.

"Newsies? Really?" They nodded. "Well, I'm sure you're very good. Why with your pretty faces, it must be a snap." The 4 smiled.

"Do you'se need any help wid anythin' ta get ready?" Skittery asked.

"No, no. Everything is pretty much ready. You boys, and girls, just enjoy yourselves. The others will be here soon."

And they were. The other newsboys came in about a half hour later. But after an hour, the Brooklyns still weren't here. They guys weren't surprised though. They almost always showed up late to big events.

Cassie was standing in the middle of the room, looking around for any sign of the guy she had been looking forward to seeing ever since they got here,

"You'se seem anxious," a voice said behind her. She turned and saw Race with a knowing grin.

"Um, I'm just excited for Brooklyn to get here so that I can finally know all the other newsies," she explained.

"That's it? You'se just wanna get ta know everybody?" She nodded. "And dis don't got anythin' ta do wid ya crush on Spot Conlon?" She froze and looked him dead in the face. He was trying not to laugh.

"How'd you know about that?" she whispered.

"I'se overheard you'se goils talk about it when you'se was gettin' ready."

"Race, I'm begging you. Do not tell anyone. Please. You can't tell any of the guys!"  
>"Hey, don't worry, I'se ain't dat kinda guy. I'se'll tease ya 'bout it 'til da end of time but-," She shoved him playfully a little, "I'se won't tell anyone."<p>

"Thank you."

"But, uh, could you'se do somethin' for me?"  
>"Of course."<br>He leaned in and whispered, "Could you'se put in a good word for me wid Nora I'se don'no if you'se know did, but I'se kinda like her."

"No!" Cassie exclaimed sarcastically.

He heard it in her voice. "Is it obvious?"  
>"I see it, and Mandy and Jess see it. But I don't think Nora does, so you don't have to worry. And I'll defiantly put in a good word for you." He smiled.<p>

"Hey, Brooklyn's 'ere!" some boy in the room called out.

Cassie's head immediately whipped around. The crowd was too packed for her to see.

"Don't worry. You'se'll meet him. I promise ya dat," Race assured her. He turned to walk away, then turned back to her and said, "Don't move. I'll be back." Then he continued on.

When he disappeared into the crowd, Cassie got very nervous. She patted down her hair and dress to make sure she looked her best.

_Wow, I've never been this nervous about meeting anyone_, she thought. She looked around and saw Race pushing through the mass of newsies with someone following close behind hi. _Omigod_ was all she could think. When she saw him, her breath caught in her throat. The boy walking towards her was more handsome than any guy she had ever met. He had sandy blonde hair that swept in front of his icy blue eyes. She could tell he was muscular and his skin was a soft tan color, which made his eyes pop even more.

When he stopped in front of her, their eyes instantly locked and Cassie could feel herself blushing. She hoped it was dark enough that he wouldn't notice.

"Spot, dis is one of our newest newsies and friend, Cassie. But we'se call her Blondie," Race introduced. "Cass, dis is Spot Conlon, da leada' of da Brooklyn newsies."

Cassie tried to form words but couldn't. So Spot took the lead. "It's a pleasure ta meet ya Cassie," he told her with a smile. Race was surprised to see and actual smile form on Spot's mouth, replacing his permanent smirk. Spot stuck out his hand to shake and she took it. Their hands lingered together a couple moments longer than they should have. They let go awkwardly and Cassie's eyes dropped to the floor.

She finally worked up the courage to say something when Jack came up to them.

"Hey Spoty! I'se didn't see ya come in," he said as he came up.

"What's new Jacky-boy?" The two spit shook and Jack put his arm around Spot.

"I'se see ya met me special goil Cassie 'ere." If looks could kill, Jack would be dead on the floor. She was sending him daggers for interrupting them.

"Yeah, we'se just met," Spot replied.

"Well, I'se got three ouddas for ya ta meet. So, I'se gotta steal ya." Before Spot could say anything, Jack led him away. Spot looked back at Cassie who was watching him go.

When they were out of sight, she turned to Race and said, "And my planning the murder of Jack Kelly starts now."  
>He chuckled. "He didn't mean it. He don't know you'se soft on Spot."<p>

"And he won't find out right?"

"'Coise."

"And thanks Race, for bringing him over."

"No problem. And don't forget about talking to Nora."

"Oh, I won't."

_And Spot has entered the story! Yay! Pretty please review!_


	8. Chapter 8A Talk

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams…**

Chapter 8

After 2 hours, Spot finally found himself alone. After Jack had introduced him to the other three girls, it seemed like every time he turned around there was someone wanting to talk to him.

He was glad to finally be alone, but he wanted to be alone with someone. A specific someone. He loved Jack like a brother, but right now he wanted to punch him in the face for taking him away from Cassie. When Race came to him and told him there was someone he wanted him to meet, he was sure it would be some 8 year old kid who was a fan of his. But when he saw the girl, his heart nearly stopped. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and he could tell she was beautiful inside too. When they were face to face, for the first time in his life, Spot Conlon was nervous. It took all his courage just to hold out his hand and say hi. When they locked eyes, he could've sworn he saw awe in hers; like she felt for him what he was feeling for her. But those thoughts were dashed when Jack came up and said, "I'se see ya met me special goil Cassie 'ere." She was already taken. And by Jack.

_That's probably why he took me away from her_, he thought. _Another reason to punch him in the face._

But even though she couldn't be his, he still wanted to be around her as much as possible. So right now he was looking for her. He finally saw her sitting in a chair by herself. He took a breath and walked over to her.

"Now what are you'se doin' sittin' over 'ere all by yaself?" he asked when he got to her.

Cassie looked up and smiled at seeing him. "Just getting out of the crowd."

"Mind if I'se join you'se?"

"Of course not." He sat down in a chair next to her.

"So, how you'se likin' bein' a newsie?"

"I love it. I like earning my own money and well, I just kinda find it fun."

"Jack tells me you'se one of da best. He says ya caught on da quickest."

She chuckled. "I might be good, but I'm nowhere near the best. I hear the best resides in Brooklyn." She smiled at him and he blushed at the compliment.

"Y'know, we'se could use a sella' like you'se in Brooklyn. If you'se eva' interested, you'se should try dere for a day."

"That's be really cool. I will, first chance I get."

"Great." Cassie yawned. "Tired?"  
>She nodded. "Yeah. It's been a long day. This is a great party, but to be honest, I'm looking forward to getting back to the Lodging House and going to sleep.<p>

"If you'se want, I'se could walk ya back."

"Oh, no, no. It's fine. I'm sure we'll be leaving soon."

"Just ta warn ya, dese parties can go on 'til well afta' midnight." Her face dropped. "Like I'se said, it's no problem."

"That would be really nice. Thank you."

"Of coise."

"I just wanna tell my girls I'm leaving."  
>"Alright. I'se'll meet ya by da door." She smiled and walked off. When she was gone, Spot went up to Jack to let him know. "Hey Jacky, Cassie's exhausted. I'se gonna take her back tad a Lodge."<p>

"Ya sure? Cause it's be no problem at all for me ta do it."

"No, no. I'se got it. But hey, I'se gotta tell ya somethin'. One of me boys is sick. Too sick ta sell, so we'se gonna be down one tomorra'. Can you'se ask your newsies if one of dem could come sell in Brooklyn just for da day?"  
>"Yeah, sure. I'se'll tell 'em foist thing in da mornin'."<p>

"Thanks." He was hoping Cassie would remember her promise.

_Short, I know. But more to come. R and R = love_


	9. Chapter 9Walk Back

**Disclaimer: would anyone even believe me if I put yes**

Chapter 9

The walk to the Lodge wasn't too long, but Spot and Cassie slowed their pace to drag it out.

"So, what do ya think of New York?" Spot asked.

"I'm in love with it. I lived in California before I moved to the East Coast and so many people think it's so glamorous but, I've always wanted to come to New York since…before I can remember."  
>"What about where you'se lived afta' ya moved?"<br>"Don't get me wrong, I love Massachusetts. But it's not exciting. Especially the small town where I'm from. There's absolutely nothing. But here, even in 1900, it's so alive."  
>"What do ya mean 'even in 1900'?"<p>

"You mean the others didn't tell you?" He shook his head.

_Oh this is gonna be awkward_, she thought. She and the other 3 had told the guys they were from another time on their second day when more questions started being asked. They had been quick to accept it. She had just assumed they told Spot. _Well, you know what they say when you assume something. _

"Um, my friends and I…we're not from here."

He gave her a confused look. "What do ya mean?"

"We're from 2012."

His eyes widened. "How'd you'se get here?"

"We don't know. There was this huge windstorm, then an earthquake, and then suddenly we were here." Spot didn't say anything. He just had an odd look on her face. "Look, I completely understand if you think I'm insane and don't want to see me again."

"No!" he answered very quickly. He calmed and continued, "I'se don't think you'se insane. I'se just, wrappin' my mind around dis. And I'se defiantly wanna see you'se again." They smiled at each other.

When Cassie forced herself to look away from him, she found they were in front of the Lodging House.

"Thanks for walking me home Spot," she told him.

"It was me pleasua'."

She had to use every muscle in her body to get herself to turn her back on him and walk up the stairs to the door.

She was about to open it when she heard, "Don't forget about ya promise." She turned. It was Spot, who was still standing there. "About sellin' in Brooklyn."

She smiled and answered, "First chance I get." She opened the door and walked inside. When she got to her room, she climbed on her bed and screamed into her pillow in happiness.

Spot watched her go inside. When the door closed, he turned and started walking. He decided to also head home instead of going back to the party

"She's Jack's goil. Ya can't fall for her. She's Jack's goil," he told himself. But he knew it was already too late.

_Another shortie, sorry. More coming. Keep reviewing!_


	10. Chapter 10Mushdy

**Disclaimer: -_-**

Chapter 10

"Cassie! Cassie! Wake up! Hurry!" She was being violently shaken awake. She opened her eyes and saw a beaming Jess and Nora standing next to her bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily.

"You've gotta come right now!" Nora demanded.

"Why?"  
>"Because Mush and Mandy are talking outside. Alone!" Jess explained.<p>

Cassie sat straight up. "Omigod! Go! Door! Now!" She was wide awake. She jumped down from her bed and they ran down the stairs to the door. They opened the mail slot and were spying on the 2.

The guys who were standing around were watching the 3 confused.

"What are you'se guys doin'?" Snipeshooter wondered.

"Shhh!" they shused him and turned back to the pair.

(3 minutes earlier)

"Alright boys and goils. We'se all gotta get ta sleep. Eoily day tomorra'," Jack instructed.

As they were all walking inside, Mush asked Mandy, "Hey, Mandy, c-can I, uh, talk ta ya for a sec?" He seemed nervous.

"Yeah, sure," she replied. She turned to her friends and said, "I'll meet you guys upstairs." They were trying to hide their excitement and they nodded and ran inside. "What's up?"

Looking down, he started, "Well, um, I-I'se just wanted ta tell you'se, uh- Mandy, I-"

"Mush, are you okay?"  
>"Ye-yeah. It's just…we'se friends right?"<br>"Of course."  
>"Great! But I'se was wonderin' if…um, if you'se-"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Dis is really hard, so I'se just gonna say it straight out." He took a deep breath and admitted, "Mandy, I likes ya. I likes ya a lot. And I'se have since you'se foist got 'ere. And I'se felt if I'se didn't tell you'se, I'se was gonna explode. So, I've been tryin' ta woik up da courage ta tell ya for days now. And dis just seemed like da right time, cause you'se just look so beautiful and-"

"Mush," she stopped him, taking his hand. "I like you too. I like you a lot."

Both of them had huge smiles on their faces. They looked down and blushed when they realized they were still holding hands; but neither let go.

"So, does dis mean you'se is me goil now?"

"God, I hope so." They laughed lightly.

"We'se should probably get inside before de ouddas think somethin' happened ta us."

"Yeah, we should." They walked up the stairs and inside, still holding hands.

(Inside)

"Shhh!" the girls shushed Snipeshooter. They turned back to the door.

"What's Mush saying? Can you hear?" Nora asked.

"If you'd shut up I could," Cassie whispered.

They listened. Quietly, Jess commented, "Omigosh, he's stuttering. It's so adorable."

"Just get on with it Mush! You're killing her!" Cassie whisper-yelled.

"Someone's a true romantic," Nora told her sarcastically. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"It looks like he's gonna say it!" Jess announced.

"Say what?" Boots wanted to know. He and the others were still confused.

"SHHH!" They turned back to the door and listened carefully. When they heard Mush say what they had been waiting for, they silently squealed and were jumping and hugging each other. Some of the other guys came downstairs to see what was happening. They gave the other boys questioning looks, and they just shrugged.

"They're coming! Run!" Nora called out. The 3 girls booked it up the stairs, pushing past Race, Iety, Bumlets and Skittery who were on the stairs. They looked to each other.

Mush and Mandy came inside and were surprised to see the large group of newsies. When they noticed the couple holding hands, they all got knowing faces and Race spoke out, "So _dat's_ what dag oils were watchin'." Mush and Mandy blushed even more than they already were.

Mandy turned to her new boyfriend and said, "Well, goodnight."

He smiled back at her and said back, "Night."

She smiled back and walked upstairs, feeling awkward with everyone watching her.

When they heard her door closed, they turned back to Mush who was looking down at his feet uncomfortably.

"Just one thing Mushy," Jack told him, "don't let Kloppman see you'se guys. It's hard enough hidin' Blink and Jess."

"We'se'll be careful."

_Second couple down, 2 to go! What'cha think? Tell me!_


	11. Chapter 11Girl Talk

_Yeah…um…I have absolutely no excuse for not updating this story! I am so so so sorry! I will not give up on this story! Wow…having three different Newsies stories to work on is harder than I thought._

**Disclaimer: thinking of something creative to say requires too much energy. Anyways, y'all know I don't own Newsies**

Chapter 10

When Mandy opened the door to her room, the other three attacked her.

"Omigod Mandy! Mush finally told you! You have a boyfriend! This is way too cute!" they all exclaimed while hugging her.

"I can't believe you were spying on us!" she told them when they let go.

"Um, we're your best friends. Of course we were gonna spy on you!" Jess replied.

"But how are you? Like, how are you feeling right now?" Nora wanted to know.

Mandy was struggling for the right words, but she finally came up with, "I can't stop smiling!"

"We both have newsie boyfriends!" Jess said, happily. "This is so awesome."

"Oh, that reminds me," Cassie remembered. She turned to Nora. "Race asked me to put in a good word for him with you."

"Why'd he ask you to do that?"  
>"You're joking right?" She shook her head. "He likes you!" Nora's mouth dropped open.<p>

"Did you honestly not know?" Jess wondered. "It's so obvious!"

"He actually likes me? Like, you know for a fact, it's not just a guess?" Nora confirmed, her voice squeaking.

"He told me himself at the party," Cassie answered. Nora's eyes were sparkling. "But do not tell him I told you!"

"You guys are gonna be next!" Mandy predicted.

"Wait. Cassie, what happened with you tonight?" Nora asked her friend. "How'd it go with Spot?"  
>Her heart started pounding as she remembered the night with him. Smiling, she told them, "Great! We're really good friends."<p>

"_Just_ friends?" Jess questioned.

"_Just_ friends."

"Until, you know, he falls in love with you," Mandy went on. "Like Jack is."

Cassie pushed her. "Will you shut up with that? There is no way Jack Kelly still has any feelings for me."

"Anyway, Spot. Are you gonna see him again?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, he asked me to come try selling in Brooklyn sometime."

"Are you gonna?"

"Of course! Very first chance I get. And that chance better come soon. I miss him already."

"Omigod," Jess commented, looking at the clock. "Guys, it's almost one in the morning. We need to get to bed." They all agreed.

All still so excited, but very exhausted at the same time, over everything that was happening, they climbed into their beds. They fell asleep instantly.

Cassie had dreams about selling with Spot in Brooklyn all night.

_Okay, okay, don't kill me. I know this is pretty much nothing. But hey, it is something. And the next chapter, AND THERE WILL BE A NEXT CHAPTER, will defiantly be longer!_

_It may be short, but reviews still equal love! _


	12. Chapter 12Going to Brooklyn

_**So, last chapter was supposed to be chapter 11…my bad**_

**Disclaimer: maybe if I wish really hard, someday it'll happen. **

Chapter 12

The next morning, Cassie was the first one awake. She quietly climbed from her bed, as not to wake up her friends. She went into the bathroom to wash her face, and brush her hair and teeth. As she was getting ready, memories of last night came into her head and made her smile. Back home and just watching the movie _Newsies_, she had just a fan-girl crush on Spot. But actually seeing and talking to the real Spot Conlon, she felt that she was actually falling for him.

_But why would he ever like me?_ she thought negatively as she looked herself over in the mirror. _He can, and does, get any girl he wants. I'm nothing special. Why would he go for the fat, ugly girl?_

During the summer and fall back home, Cassie had been working through major problems. She had been diagnosed with Bulimia. She had convinced herself that she was overly fat, even though she was nothing close to it, and had been forcing herself to throw up any food she would eat; and it was usually food that was forced down her throat. She finally stopped when she collapsed in class one day at school and was very pale. She had been rushed to the hospital, and her friends and family found out what had been going on. She stayed there for almost two weeks and had to go to a lot of therapy.

She was better. She didn't throw up on purpose anymore, but the three other girls still watched her closely. Even here. At every meal, they made sure she ordered something and ate all of it. If she had to go to the bathroom after eating, sometimes one of them would go with her or they would make her swear on her life she wasn't going to throw up. They never told the guys about this.

Even though she no longer had the disease, the thoughts that caused them were still there, as much as she fought them. And being in a situation like this, falling for the king of Brooklyn, made them spark very quickly.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard movement in the bedroom. She walked out of the bathroom and saw the girls tiredly climbing out of their beds.

"Morning!" she called to them. They all groaned in response.

"How are you so awake?" Jess groggily asked, coming up to her while Mandy went into the bathroom and Nora was picking out clothes.

"You and Nora woke me up last night remember? I got more sleep than you. Plus, I'm just excited because I might she Spot again."

"Omigod! Mush Meyers is my boyfriend!" they heard Mandy yell from the bathroom.

The three girls looked to each other and started laughing.

"And I think Mandy just woke up," Nora commented.

Mandy then came running from the bathroom and ran to the closet. "Move!" she ordered Nora and pushed her out of the way. Nora gave the other two a look like, 'What the hell?'

"Mush already said he likes you Mandy," Cassie told her. "You don't have to dress to impress anymore."

"No, now it's urgent I do. I need to keep him interested."

"You're insane," Jess stated.

It took 20 minutes for all four of them to get ready and then went downstairs to join everyone. Jess went straight to Blink and they kissed hello.

Mandy came down and Mush pushed through the crowd of boys so he could meet her at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing him, she smiled and said, "H-hi."

"Mornin'." He held out his hand. Beaming, she took it and they joined the group.

Nora went to talk to Race, but she couldn't find him. She didn't see him pull Cassie off to the side.

"So, did ya talk ta her for me?" he asked her. He seemed very hopeful.

Cassie smiled and nodded. "I'm very sure you have a real shot with her." His face lit up.

"A'ight newsies! Let's move out!" Jack called out. They all headed out the door and to the circulation desk. David and Les met up with them there. After everyone bought their papers, they were about to divide off when Jack stopped them all. "Listen up! I gots a little announcement. Spot told me last night dat he's down a sellah taday. So he asked me to get one of ya ta volunteer ta go inta Brooklyn taday." Cassie got very excited.

_Omigosh, it's my chance!_ she thought. She immediately raised her hand.

"I'll do it! I'll go!" Everyone turned to look at her. **(A/N: was seriously so tempted to write "I volunteer as tribute!";) )**

"Blondie, are ya sure?" Crutchy questioned.

"Selln' in Brooklyn ain't de same as sellin in 'Hatten," Skittery went on. "Da people are…different"

"And ya gotta deal wid Spot," Specs finished.

"I met Spot last night. He seemed nice," she assured them.

"Nice? Spot was nice? Spot Conlon?" Boots confirmed. Cassie nodded. "It musta been his nice twin or somethin'."

"I don't know if you'se ready ta sell in Brooklyn yet," Jack told her, walking towards her.

"I think I can handle myself. It's just selling. And I've dealt with creeps as customers before."

"But ya haven't dealt wid creeps as newsies before. And dat's what de Brooklyn boys are."

"If they try anything, I'll take care of them." He still didn't see okay with her doing this. "I'm going there Jack, whether you like it or not."

He sighed. "Fine. But I'm bringin' ya ovah dere."

"Oh, aren't you a gentleman." He chuckled at her sarcasm.

Then he turned back to the rest of them. "Mattah's settled. Go start hawkin'." They started to head off in different directions, yelling out headlines.

Jess, Mandy and Nora all said goodbye to Cassie.

"Good luck girlie," Mandy told her, then left with Mush.

"Have fun," Jess sang and walked away with Blink.

"Don't get pregnant," Nora warned her. She always gave Cassie that warning every time she went out anywhere.

Cassie laughed. "Thanks. Now go sell with Race."

She smiled, then went to go to Race. But before she could, David came up to her. "H-Hey Nora. Um, I-I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to sell with me today?" He seemed really shy and nervous.

Nora's stomach dropped. She didn't want to do anything except be around Race. But she knew she couldn't say no to David. She wasn't that kind of person. She put on a smile and said, "Of course I would." He smiled back at her, seeming sincerely happy, and they walked away.

When they walked past Cassie, she looked to the blonde with a look saying, 'What do I do?' Cassie could only shrug.

Race watched the two go and he came over to Cassie. He seemed upset. "What de hell?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what-"

"I thought ya said I had a chance wid her."

"You did. Do! You do!"

"She went off wid Dave!"

"I swear, she was going to you and then David stopped her. I'm sorry. I promise, she doesn't like him."

He took a deep breath and calmed down. "A'ight. It's okay. I just…I really like her."

"I totally get it. Everything's gonna work out. It will. It really will."

He nodded, and then went off. She watched him, thinking about what she would need to do to fix this.

But then Jack came back, after he bought his papers, so she had something new to think about.

"I'se still not too comfortable wid dis but…ya ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she answered with a bright face.

"C'mon, Brooklyn's dis way." She followed where he went.

All during the walk, Cassie's heart was pounding.

_Omigod, Spot. Omigod, Spot. Omigod, Spot_, was all that was on her mind. _Did this happen on purpose? Did he intentionally tell Jack that he would be short a guy so that I would come? Is it actually possible that…_ She shook her head. _No way. It could never be true. It's just a strange coincidence._

The trip was taking longer than she had anticipated. "Ugh, are we there yet?" she complained.

"We'se almost dere. See da bridge?" He pointed a little while in front of them. "Aftah we cross dat, we'se in Brooklyn and his territory is just a few minutes aftah."

She decided to have some fun and annoy him. "But Jaaaaack," she whined, "that's so far awaaaaaaaay. And it's so hooooooot. And I'm so tirrrrrrrred. And walking is sooooooo boooooooooring."

"Omegod, ya worse den Flicker," he responded. Flicker was one of the younger newsies, and complained over everything.

She laughed. "Well that was the point."

"Jeez, maybe ya do belong in Brooklyn."

"And be away from you? I could never."

"It is hard for goils ta stay away from me."

"Oh, wow. Ego alert!"

"Well I ain't lyin'. You see de way goils floit wid me when we sell."

"Yeah, because all they see is your face. They don't know the smart-ass behind it."

"So you'se admits I'm attractive?" He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Refresh me memory."

"Oh look!" she pointed out, changing the subject. "We're across the bridge."

He looked forward. "Oh yeah." He seemed slightly disappointed. "Well, Spot's docks are right up 'ere." She continued to follow him.

As the area came into view, her heart was racing even faster than it had been already. When they entered, the Brooklyns immediately became aware of the new face. The guys called, whistled and hollered at her. She pretended she didn't hear it. Two, however, came in their path.

"'Ey dere Jacky-boy. Who's da goil?" one of them asked, looking right at her.

"A transfer? Cause ya know, we don't got a lot of room in our Lodgin' House," the other one said. "But I'd be more den willin' ta share me bed." He smiled a suggestive smile at her and she took a half step back. She was starting to have second thoughts about coming here.

"A'ight, break it up. Leave her alone," a voice came from behind the two guys. They all recognized it immediately and the boys got out of his way. All second thoughts disappeared when he saw Spot's face. "Sorry 'bout dem," he apologized to Cassie. "Split and Lighter ain't da brightest."

"I-it's fine," she accepted, feeling shy again, as well as her face go red. She was surprised that she was actually able to form words around him this time.

"She bettah come back widout a scratch on her Conlon" Jack warned him. He sounded threatening.

"Nothin'll 'appen ta her under my eye. I can promise dat."

"It ain't too late ta turn around and go back ta 'Hatten Blondie," Jack told her.

"I'll be fine Jack. Spot's gonna look out for me." She put her hand on his cheek. "I will be fine. You don't have to worry."

Spot's fist tightened when she touched Jack's face. _It ain't fair_, he thought. _I hadn't even met her when he got her._

"Okay. But if anythin' happens-"

"Nothin's gonna happen," Spot told him again. Cassie took her hand back.

"If anythin' happens," he emphasized, looking at Spot then back to Cassie, "ya knows where ta find me."

"But I can't find you there until you leave," she said. "I will see you later."

"Come meet us at Tibby's when ya done." She nodded.

He turned to Spot. "I'll see ya 'round." Spot nodded to him. Jack looked to Cassie one more time. She gave him a little smile, and he walked away.

Cassie and Spot now stood face to face.

"Ya got your papes?" he asked. She held them up. "Poifect. Let's get sellin'."

_Yay, longer chapter! And yay, Brooklyn! What's gonna happen with Cassie and Spot on this little Brooklyn adventure? And what's to become of Nora and Race? Continue reading to find out!_

_Reviews=circles (FMN ref;) )_


End file.
